leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser
}} Abilities (30 (level)). The shield decays by 3% per second. }} | or ). *Iron Man will not benefit from damage absorbed by . *Iron Man does, however, benefit from the basic attacks of a Ghost granted by . *Mordekaiser's ability costs are always applied to his health; Iron Man's shield is not used for the health costs. |video= }} }} Mordekaiser enhances his next attack, converting it to deal magic damage and replacing the base attack damage component with a base amount of damage. He swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets. If the target is alone, the ability deals 65% more damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=600 }} | , or . ** Mace of Spades empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the damage, but do not prevent the attack from echoing. |additional=*Mace of Spades used against a lone enemy applies spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow *Mace of Spades used against a group of enemies applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. *Mace of Spades resets Mordekaiser's attack timer on cast. |video=Mordekaiser Qvideo }} }} Mordekaiser creates a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally unit or himself for 6 seconds, increasing the target's armor and magic resistance and damaging enemies within 250 range. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=750 }} | }} Mordekaiser afflicts all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=health |range=700 }} | }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to a target enemy champion and curses it for 10 seconds, dealing additional magic damage over time and healing himself for the damage done. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved as a controllable ghost and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. The Ghost cannot use any active skills or items and deals magic damage with its basic attacks. The Ghost's stats are: The enslaved champion's total health plus 15% of Mordekaiser's total Health The enslaved champion's base AD at Lv. 1 plus its bonus AD from items and 75% of Mordekaiser's total AD The enslaved champion's AP plus 75% of Mordekaiser's AP The enslaved champion's base movement speed plus the bonus from Mordekaiser's boots. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of the enslaved champion's total AP and AD. This bonus does not affect the ghost's stats. |leveling = 1125 |cooldown= |range=850 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} | , or , Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost until the end of their passives. ** While those champions are under the effect of their passive, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because the ghost is not yet alive. ** Similarly, if Children of the Grave kills a unit affected by , then the Omen will trigger first, and Mordekaiser will not gain the bonus stats until it ends. * If Children of the Grave kills a target protected by , , or passive, the Children of the Grave debuff is removed and Mordekaiser will no longer gain the effects. * The ghost does not disappear when the corresponding champion respawns, or uses . That means a champion and his ghost can exist simultaneously, and potentially fight each other. * While in stasis from effects such as or , Mordekaiser cannot issue commands to his ghost. His ghost will continue with its previous orders, or stand idle if it has none. * debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. |video=Mordekaiser Rvideo }} }} References cs:Mordekaiser de:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Mordekaiser zh:莫德凯撒 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion